In The End/Chapter 11: The Doctor
This is the eleventh chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 22 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group goes to the church again to rescue Kelly. Olivia: We failed last time. Maybe it will work this time? Ben: We'll wait and see. *The group approaches the prison cells. They open a cell and find a panicked Kelly. Kelly: Will you please keep it down? This is where you go if you refuse to convert. Brody: Then why isn't Dave here? Kelly: They saw Dave as vital to their operations. So, they converted him by force. Bonnie: We're free! Stephen: Quiet. Simon: We'll free you. *Stephen, Bonnie, and Kelly are freed and taken back to the hotel. Bonnie: You have other kids here?! Yay! Amy: I'm gonna do your hair. Days in prison without combing it can do damage. Bonnie: I waited for someone to say that. Kelly: Thanks for saving me. Ben: You're welcome. *The Church calls a meeting. Dave: Three prisoners escaped. Samson: Did they help them escape? Dave: I found Simon's fingerprints. Father Adam: I am hiring someone to kill him. Eve: Troy, kill the group members and restore Bonnie, Stephen, and Kelly to God! Troy: With pleasure. *Troy rides out on his motorcycle. Lucas: Something isn't right. *Troy arrives. Troy: Bonnie, Stephen, Kelly, Eve hired me to bring you to God! Stephen: Never! *Troy brings a gun to Lucas' head. Lucas: Help me....*cries* Troy: Come to God or I'll put a bullet in this kid's head! Danny: You're a monster! Xavier: Yeah! Troy: What are you gonna do about it, little boy?! Xavier: I'm not a little boy! Troy: Yes you are. *Danny, Xavier, and Troy start fighting. Danny: Why would you endanger a kid like that? Troy: I don't care if they're a kid. I'll kill anyone! *The three were frantically shooting at each other. Their fight attracted a herd of zombies to their location. Danny: Troy, come over here. I give up. Troy: Finally. *Without warning, Danny shoots Troy in the crotch. He falls to the ground, wailing in pain. Troy: YOU SHOT MY DICK OFF YOU BITCH! *Troy is soon devoured by zombies and Danny and Xavier walk away. *Danny and Xavier return to the hotel. Xavier: He's dead! Kelly, Stephen, and Bonnie: Yes! Stephen: I'll have some use. I'm a doctor. Lane: We need one. You three are officially part of our group! Cast Main Cast *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Brody *Tim Burd as Danny Meyers *David Mazouz as Xavier Powell *Audrey Marie Anderson as Kelly *Seth Gilliam as Father Adam *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Jamie Anne Allman as Eve *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie *Kurt Russell as Troy Deaths *Troy Trivia *Patrick St. Esprit (Craig Gray) has been promoted to the main cast in this episode. *First appearance of Stephen *First appearance of Bonnie *First and last appearance of Troy Category:In The End Chapters